Ella rompía sus esquemas
by FlorDeInvierno123
Summary: De como Kurokiba no puede sacarse de la cabeza a Tadokoro Megumi, una de las pocas personas capaz de hacerle frente.


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Nota: SNS no me pertenece, yo solo escribo para entretener. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Shokugeki No Souma/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Pareja Crack:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"(Magumi Tadokoro x Ryo Kurokiba) /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"El hecho de que no pudiera dejar de pensar en la chica de azulado cabello residente de la estrella polar, lo inquietaba, no le gustaba pensar en cosas que eran una pérdida de tiempo y para él, las chicas lo eran, pero el que esa chica le pudiera hacer frente a él de cierta forma, lo hacía confundirse y sentirse extraño. Tadokoro Megumi rompía sus esquemas y eso no le gustaba nada. Después de todo ella parecía un pequeño conejo indefenso y él, él era un lobo salvaje. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"No podía conciliar el sueño por el simple hecho de que ella no salia de su mente y eso lo irritaba, volteo en su cama una vez más y cerró los ojos, de a poco la imagen de la chica parecía borrosa y al fin pudo dormir. Cuando se despertó al día siguiente lo primero que hizo fue restregar sus ojos, había dormido poco púes el pequeño momento que tuvo para poder dormir fue interrumpido por la imagen de la misma chica en sus sueños. Comenzaba a irritarse y eso no era bueno./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Al salir de su residencia lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a buscar a su señorita, a la cual no le agradaría mucho su mal aspecto y su terrible humor. Cuando estuvo frente a ella la sonrisa burlona que portaba Alice lo irrito un poco más, gruño mientrasspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanlo saludaba, pero al fijarse en su aspecto pareció darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-Neee Ryu-kun, ¿Sucede algo? -la muchacha tenía su curiosa mirada sobre él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-Nada señorita. -Respondió un tanto hastiado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-Espero que esto no tenga que ver con Tadokoro Megumi -le dijo la chica con picardía mientras Ryū la miraba sorprendido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-Ella no tiene nada que ver -contesto con un gruñido de por medio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-Púes yo creo que sí, me he dado cuenta de que últimamente pasas pendiente de ella y si yo fuera tú, no permitiría que alguien más se le acercara, ya que desde la competencia tiene bastante atención masculina. -El comentario hizo que el chico frunciera el ceño, la mirara mal y se alejara de ella en dirección a la escuela./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"●●●/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"El día había pasado rápido, quería volver a su residencia y conciliar el sueño pronto pues el cansancio que su cuerpo sentía lo traía consigo hace ya casi un mes, pero al parecer ese no era su día de suerte. Su último maestro lo había enviado a otro salón a ayudar con la limpieza por haber contestado mal en la clase y su sorpresa fue grande cuando en el salón se topó con aquel conejito-en este caso conejita-que estaba buscando sacar de su mente. Suspiro de forma pesada y pasó sin que ella se percatara de su presencia hasta que tomo un bol y lo comenzó a juntar con otros, la chica se dio vuelta con expresión de susto que cambio al verlo allí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-Kurokiba-kun me ha asustado -le dijo sonriendo, por un momento quiso que la tierra se lo tragase./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-Lo lamento Tadokoro -respondió mirándola con una expresión neutra. -Pero, ¿Qué hiciste para terminar aquí?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-Bueno, nada en particular, el maestro suele dejar a alguien acomodando las cosas, ¿Y tú?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-Le respondí de una forma no muy agradable al profesor -la muchacha asintió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-Bueno, si somos dos terminaremos más rápido y podremos irnos antes -Ryū simplemente asintió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Comenzaron a trabajar en forma silenciosa, en ciertos momentos sus cuerpos se cruzaban o se quedaban uno frente a otro, ella se sonrojada ligeramente mientras él no sabía qué hacer con esa chica frente a él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"●●●/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Luego de esa tarde comenzaron a toparse cada vez más seguido, chocaban, se encontraban dónde Hayama, cuando la señorita Alice era invitada a la estrella polar y lo arrastraba con ella. No podía sacarla de su mente, era un real fastidio para él, pero cuando pensaba como se veía sonrojada, tartamudeando e incluso cocinando se sentía un completó imbécil./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ese día Alice había sido invitada a la estrella polar para la celebración que hacían antes de que comenzarán las vacaciones. Al llegar allí estaban todos sus amigos conocidos, entre ellos Yukihira, Hayama y Jun, Erina con su secretaria Hisako, los Aldini, Nikumi y todos los residentes de esa casa. Se acercó a Yukihira y Hayama para hablar con ellos, aunque eso no evito que su mirada se dirigiera la chica de cabello azul que en ese momento lo llevaba suelto tomando solo un par de mechones de ambos lado juntan-dolos con un pinche atrás más un vestido que dejaba ver sus piernas. Hablo con sus amigos de cosas triviales aunque nunca alejando la vista de ella, su vista era la de un depredador, de un momento a otro ella se dirigió en busca de más bocadillos y él ya no aguantaba, decidió ir tras ella, su escusa fue que iba al baño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Cuando llegó a la cocina Megumi le estaba dando la espalda a la puerta, así que sin pensarlo mucho en silencio se dirigió hacia ella, coloco sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo atrapándola entre este y la mesada de aquella gran cocina. La chica al ver las manos a sus costados volteo quedando frente a él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-Ku-Kurokiba-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí? -la chica sonaba nerviosa y esos nervios se debían a dos cosas, la primera a la cercanía del chico que desde hace un tiempo aparece en sus sueños y producía nervios y la segunda esa mirada de lobo hambriento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-Bueno creo que vine a buscar algún método de conciliar al fin el sueño que tú me quitas Tadokoro Megumi - le hablo con ese tono que solía utilizar al cocinar, la muchacha lo miro sonrojada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-Yo-yo lo lamento, pero no era mi intención robarte el sueño. -El chico se acercó un poco más quedando a su altura, hasta que estuvo a centímetros de su boca./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-No lo lamentes, pues en este momento me consigo una recompensa -dicho eso el hambriento lobo se lanzó hacia la pequeña conejita, dirigió su boca la pequeña de ella y las junto, en el primer momento fue un beso bastante casto y sin movimiento, pero cuando decidió mover sus labios en busca de una respuesta se sorprendió al ver que Megumi lo seguía, tomó su cintura atrayendo su cuerpo al de él, paso su lengua por sus labios para ver como reaccionaba, se sorprendió aún más al ver que ella le cedía el paso a su lengua y le seguía el beso, tímida, pero lo seguía. La sentó en la mesada y se posicionó entre las delgadas piernas de Megumi. Cuando se alejó de ella por la falta de oxígeno tenía a una Megumi sonrojada frente a él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-Creo que fue la mejor manera para conseguir conciliar el sueño -lo comento con una sonrisa en el rostro y un poco burlón./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-Kurokiba-kun la verdad es que me gustas mucho. -Su sonrojo aumento aún más, mientras el chico sintió como su estómago daba un increíble vuelco y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientas que un impulso la hizo volver a besarle con más intensidad que antes y una sonrisa casi imperceptible en la boca al separarse de ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-También me gustas Megumi y creo que si te gustó lo primero que deberías tener en cuenta es mi nombre. Vamos dilo -acerco su rostro al cuello de ella. -Vamos Megumi, dilo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-Está bien, Ryū me gustas. -Se alejó de su cuello y la beso, esta vez de forma casta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-Bien creo que es hora de volver con los demás. -Prepararon las bandejas y se dirigieron a la habitación. La mayoría de los ahí presentes se sorprendieron al ver a ambos chicos llegar juntos y aún más cuando luego de dejar las bandejas en su lugar Ryū tomo la cintura de Megumi y pego su boca a la ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-Sabía que Ryū-kun gustaba de Megumi-san -festejo Alice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-Kurokiba, tú la lastimas y date por muerto -le amenazó Yukihira./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"No eran novios, solo se habían besado, pero no faltaba mucho para que lo fueran./span/p 


End file.
